About Cat Kugyay
History of Kugyay This site was created in April of 2007, and was a relatively small website with only a small group of friends from real life to be the members. It wasn't one of the first websites, but it started to be a hit. The first roleplayers to arrive at this new place were inexperienced and still learning how to do the basics. Kugyay was just an infant at this time, covered with obscene advertisements, imposters, cybering, trolls and poorly roleplaying people. Fortunately, most of these things declined in time, but at the moment it was a virtual chaos. The original owner, called Firestar, did not get much time to realize that his little site would become one of the largest Warrior roleplays on the internet. He was forced to leave the site in the hands of Bumblestar, only Bumblepelt then. But as much as Bumblestar was respected, she was not the most active at all times, due to illness and real life issues. The summer of '07 began and the site was becoming ever more popular, though you still had to search through the pages to find someone to communicate with. Problems were still high, mainly in cybering and imposters, because few people had a freewebs account. In the month of June, Owlstar first began alone with a host of still well known roleplayers such as Dinoclaw, Blazeclaw, Dirkstripe, Dappledleaf, and many more. It was certainly a season of change. Accounts were beginning to be created, roleplays a little more elaborate even though they still communicated through asterisks( **) and everything was roleplay, there was no such thing as "bracket land" at the time. Ambertail was the co-owner beneath Bumblestar and things were running smoothly... granted, smoothly wasn't the same definition of smooth now. But another of the highranks was removed by the hand of their parents, Ambertail stepped down from the position and Owlstar took her place. Now, roleplay was improving as the school year began though there were countless people who dropped the website entirely as their schedules busied. During this time more people joined but more notably, Bounceheart, who has a place in the story later. This was the beginning of paragraph roleplay, instead of simple roleplay with asterisks. Owlstar claims to be the first to initiate this. This period of time was rocky though, as months went by leaders were becoming increasingly inactive, some seemed to completely disappear. Along with the problems was armies, people, wolves, fantasy creatures, powers and a whole host of other things. Few were resolved over the school year, but despite that, Kugyay's popularity was increasing. In the summer, "Get a Mate" or GAM as it was referred to, became the place to be, with no other area being quite as fun. It was the summer of 2008, the weirdest summer in Kugyay's history. It was a strange combination of flying cats, resurected wolves and elves that strung golden arrows. It seemed the heart of the site had gone to the dogs, it was also a period of time where none of the owners seemed to be any help, other than an occasional outburst from the high ranks. And during this hectic time, Bounceheart, or Bouncy as he was known to his friends became a co-owner. He was introduced as an innovative person, full of ideas to help the site and he did for awhile. He made up for Bumblestar and Owlstar inactivty by adding members and being a general helper. Some people created mini groups for cats with powers and adopting kits was the new hip thing, and there seemed to be an onslaught of abandoned, dying and pathetic kits. One of the most remembered roleplayers from this time is Honeyleopard, known to have powers and adopted many kits. But her time came and went, as people moved on. The only notable addition to Kugyay was the first page of Neko Kugyay, which was just a single page attached to the bottom of the pages. Though it was later extended to be a complete site, which was joined by Wolf Kugyay. Though they were offhand creations, both sites cut down on the presence of humans and other animals, which got many people very upset during this time. Many armies were starting up that caused just as many problems, though they were harder to get rid of. Vipers began, and a notable roleplayer who was much resented arrived, Larkfur. During the school year it went into a steady system, leaders were inactive but members had accepted that and just roleplayed normally, devoid of many rules. It rolled into 2009, more months of steady nothing, rules were broken and advertising was everywhere, but people continued to come. It seemed everyone was into their own little thing, GAMa Mate was dominate. Bounceheart was still the most active owner although Owlstar was stirring. In 2009, it was a season of "leaving the site will cure all our problems." Self-proclaimed legends, those who had been on since 2007, felt above everyone else and a host of "secret" websites. Such sites as, Kugyayrefreshed and outcats were created and only "the best" roleplayers were invited. But almost all the time, one or two unfavorable people got onto the site and "ruined" it. Luckily, this stage didn't last too long and nearly all the sites were removed though Kugyayrefreshed still remains, though it is now dead. Possibly the most notable thing was the explosion in popularity on the Xat box, the joining of Leafedvine in August and Tunnelstar's rise to leadership in RiverClan. But things seemed to be stuck in a cycle, but just into the 2009 school year, problems began to arise with Bounceheart, especially around the new member Leafedvine. Owlstar was the only one to moderate the developments with only a few interactions with Bumblestar. But as things continued, it was made clear Bounceheart was no longer a fit co-owner. There was only Bumblestar and Owlstar now, and with Bumblestar gone half the time Owlstar was left alone in the position. Shortly after, Kugyay got the first shocking revelation that life is hard. It was the first time Kugyay crashed due to its exceeded bandwidth in January, and it was bound to happen again if they didn't make changes. This was the beginning of a new thing, something odd. Pictures were reduced and clan lists, still unorganized and cluttered with pictures were linked to new sites. It was very different, but it kept the site from going under for quite a long time. With Owlstar alone, few things advanced but the site was kept more or less under control but she wouldn't be alone for long in her co-owning position. It was 2010 now, and Owlstar began pushing for some companyl, although Bumblestar was on more due to her leader position in WindClan. She was determined to have someone else to push the grunt of the work load onto, as an Owner, she never enjoyed the tedious duties which often made her less favorable when people wanted things done. It was around June of 2010 before Leafedvine became an owner, he was little known on the main Kugyay site and usually was on the xat at the beginning. But he became quickly known, many didn't understand him at all and wondered how he became an owner. The more he got known, the more he was loved and also hated. There were many negative people toward him, more than Owlstar had during 2008 school year when she did little more than sit there and Bumblestar was gone. But he was full of ideas and things started to change. There were new graphics and territories arrived, and many leaders were becoming active. That included Tunnelstar, Blueestar, followed by Tigerstar. RiverClan was in its prime, WindClan was lagging behind and as always, ThunderClan reigned supreme. ShadowClan seemed always to be in the middle of everything, and the Tribe was practically dead but just beginning to twitch. 2011 came and it seemed to be the year of innovation, things were finally moving forward. Kugyay was slimmed down, more interactive and with a lovely new look and graphics. Many of these things were pushed forward by Owlstar and Leafedvine. The Hunt, a site-wide scavenger hunt was the hit off to the summer, which set a storm of new things. Gatherings, which were previously ignored, became regular and a contest for the writers of Kugyay began. And Goldenstar became the new leader of WindClan, causing it to become one of the most active of the Clans. Though the same problems still persist around kugyay, armies, including Vipers and trolls from across the internet poised to strike at the roleplay. But in all, the little site that started with just a handfull of members grew to a place housing over 5,000 people. Did Owlstar miss something? Message her on Kugyay and get it added!